The Meaning Of A Hero
by LiliFayre
Summary: Mike Ross is a hero to many people. He follows his gram's legacy faithfully. But, there are all types of heroes in the world. Even a hero sometimes needs people to look after them.
1. A Simple Hero

To everyone who is waiting for my next chapter of Hints of a Future Untold. I'm sorry. I've been sick with Bronchitis and it sucked. This bit me hard today, but I promise that I will have a new chapter up tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy

Dedicated to the fantastic hollowgirl15. Thanks for your help! Love you!

* * *

><p>Katherine Ross had always been known in her neighborhood as a benefactor. She worked as a chef her entire life and knew exactly how far to stretch ingredients and still make a good meal. Taking care of the less fortunate was a trait that she passed down to her grandson. Mike could remember long Sundays spent in their small kitchen, him sitting on a stool stirring something that smelled amazing, while she taught him everything she knew. She had always stressed that when you helped someone that was down on their luck that at some point they would find a way to return the favor to another. It was her way of making the world a better place. She never neglected their own needs, planning carefully, but anything extra always went to others.<p>

It was a fact that Mike grew up with. He lost count the number of times that people would knock on their door, asking to speak to his gram, explaining to her, why they needed help. That was another thing that she had taught her grandson, how to tell if someone truly needed the help or not. It was easy, to let your sympathy get the better of you, and she never helped anyone without hearing, or seeing why they needed it.

Mike embraced the idea, spending his free time learning her cooking skills, volunteering in soup kitchens on his weekends, when he had them. It was her legacy, and Mike was going to do everything in his power to fulfill it. It wasn't always easy, getting kicked out of school hadn't helped, but Mike was smart, and always found a way to make it work. His job at Pearson-Hardman, left him with enough to take care of his grandmother properly, pay all his bills and take care of the people in his neighborhood. He saved a bit, because his gram had also taught him the value of being prepared and an accident could always happen, but the rest always went toward food or supplies for those that needed it.

This wasn't something that Mike told people about. Not because he was ashamed, but because it was something that he did for himself. He didn't want praise or help, that wasn't the point. He didn't care what anyone else thought, because by now, it was an integrated part of him that couldn't be removed. Trevor hadn't understood it, he never commented on it, but he didn't know what drove Mike to do what he did. The only reason he had known was because he caught Mike giving away food several times and finally had forced the reason out of his friend.

This was the reason that Mike stayed in his overly ratty apartment. He felt that if he moved he wouldn't be able to help the people as well. His kindness was well known throughout his neighborhood, spread by word of mouth. It had it's benefits though. His next door neighbor was a seamstress, and had been immensely helpful in keeping him in clothes, patching and repairing his old ones, while the girl that lived below him, was a waitress at a cafe and supplied him with free coffee. It was the only reason that his bike was never stolen, despite always sitting in front of his apartment.

There was one drawback to Mike's good deeds, not that the man saw it that way. Mike tended to live off of little more than Ramen and toast, with rare occasions of sandwiches and canned soup. He was a simple person and didn't need the extravagant food that Harvey seemed to enjoy, or the overly rich food that Donna preferred. It was a habit that he got into after he was kicked out of college and had never remedied.

* * *

><p>The first thing that people learn about Pearson-Hardman is that the people that work there are the best at what they do. Clients rarely care about anything other than that fact. The first thing that the people that word at the firm learn is that Donna knows everything. While it isn't possible for any one person to know absolutely everything, no one is willing to test Donna's knowledge. This is because the second thing that they learn is that she is not a woman to be crossed. Even Harvey, who knows for a fact that Donna is completely on his side, rarely questions just how the woman receives her information.<p>

Donna has a lot of contacts. There is no other word for them than that. They are not her friends, but her sources of information. She makes a point of nearly everywhere she goes outside of the firm to be as friendly and likeable as possible. Because if people are relaxed around you then you will always learn the best information. That's how Donna knew about Kyle's disastrous date three weeks ago, something that the man has yet to live down, how she learned that Harold, secretly, had a very large crush on Gregory, and that was how she found out Mike's favorite pastime.

It was in a cafe. Not a fancy one, just a small mom and pop diner that the secretary was surprised hadn't closed already. The food was simple, but it was the type that reminded people of home-cooked meals with their family. Donna went there for the soup, a different type every day of the month and all of them delicious.

It was Saturday, the fifth, which meant the cafe had potato soup. The redhead had claimed her usual booth, one tucked away into a corner, but with a complete view of the entire cafe. At first, Donna was a bit put out that her usual server wasn't there, instead she received her meal from the owner. She was halfway through her bowl and considering another when the frazzled woman arrived. The waitress was younger than Donna, barely nineteen, but always smiled. Donna honestly liked her. She had a daughter and needed little urging to show the girl's picture. Her name was Christina, and Donna knew from snippets of conversation she had overheard, the woman was having a hard time.

"Chris! You're late." The owner muttered, not sounding too upset.

"I know, boss. Won't happen again." The blond tied her apron swiftly. "I had to leave Leila with my neighbor."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" He handed off several drinks and waited patiently while they were delivered.

Chris smiled at Donna when she passed, picking up the conversation when she returned. "My upstairs neighbor, Mike. You know, the one that gets the coffee."

"Right, the cook guy." The owner disappeared into the kitchen.

Chris rolled her eyes, and paused at Donna's table. "Hey, how is it? Need anything?"

"No, but I'm having another bowl anyway." Donna smirked. "So, how's your girl?"

"She's fine, staying with my neighbor. I tell you, I don't know what I'd do without him." Chris danced off, refilling coffee and fetching Donna's other bowl.

"Boyfriend?" She couldn't help but ask, Donna was by nature nosy and the woman was nice. It would be good for her to have one.

Chris chuckled. "No. Mike's special. He's a hero." There was nothing but sincere admiration in the waitress' voice. "He helps so many people."

"Oh? Like babysitting?" She sipped at her soup, sighing happily.

"Just this once." Chris smiled at the redhead. "No, Mike takes care of people that need extra help. He brings us meals and extra food. If he didn't, then I'd eat a lot less, especially since that jerk raised my rent. He's a godsend."

"Really? He just gives you food?" Donna believed her, but it sounded rather farfetched. "What does it get in return?" Working at a law firm taught Donna that nothing was free.

"Well, I give him free coffee when he comes in, but that's about it." Chris laughed again. "Funniest thing is, he's a lawyer. Who knew there was one with a heart." She turned away, moving to another table.

Donna frowned, thinking over what Christina had said. She shook her head, it wasn't possible that it was her little puppy. Although, it sounded like something that Mike would do. If there was even a slight chance that it was her Mike, then Donna was going to find out. She pulled out her phone, dialing his number. Luckily for him, he had memorized all of Donna's rules and answered on the third ring.

"Donna?"

"Puppy! What are you doing?" She smirked, it was always fun to tease the kid.

"Um... i'm helping out one of my neighbors. Is something wrong?" He sounded nervous.

"Not at all. I just wanted to know the current odds of our betting pool." It wasn't an important question, but it was something that she might call about.

"Which one? The one about Kyle or the one about Louis?" A giggle was heard on Mike's side of the phone, along with hushed whispering.

"Louis." She strained but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Oh, well, current odds are ten to one that Louis will go directly to Jessica when he finds the picture gone from his office and seven to one that he will go straight Harvey, and two to one that he will try and find the culprit himself." Mike sounded like he was only half paying attention, which Donna couldn't fault him for when she heard the giggle again mixed with a young sounding voice. "Where did you hide it anyway?"

"I glued it to the underside of his desk." She answered. "Thanks, puppy." She hung up on him and flagged down Chris.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Chris, tell me more about your neighbor." Donna smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Why? Do you need help?" She glanced around the cafe, waving at a departing customer. "Because, you have to talk to him before he will. He won't just do it without a good reason."

"Oh? No, I'm fine. I was just wondering about this generous person..."

* * *

><p>Donna didn't tell anyone, including Mike, her latest bit of information. She kept it to herself, but kept a close eye on Mike for several weeks afterward. While it amazed her what he did for the people in his neighborhood, it also touched her. Donna gave to charity, believed in it and supported several good causes, which meant, Harvey and several other people at the firm did too. While Donna wanted to help Mike, she had a feeling that he wouldn't accept it.<p>

If she hadn't been watching Mike so closely, she would never have noticed the bruises that the younger man came to work with three weeks later. She had to give the puppy credit, he hid them well, but she was Donna and nothing got past her. She would just have to have a little talk with him.


	2. Questions and Concerns

My computer, my beautiful laptop is dead. Trapped on it, is my next chapter of Hints Of A Future Untold. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get it updated for you all. I promise. I hope that this uploads properly, as I'm posting from my horrid phone.

Dedicated to the fantastic hollowgirl15. Thanks for your help! Love you!

* * *

><p>Harvey beat Donna to Mike that morning. More appropriately, he beat Louis to Mike. He smirked at the older man as he caught the sleeve of Mike's suit jacket and tugged, barely giving the associate enough time to get out of his chair. "Lot's of work today, kid. First, you need to go down to Nostrand Cleaners on.."<p>

"1406 Nostrand Ave, run by Karl Edwards, 72, widowed, likes fried fish and chips, moved here from Edinburgh, England and currently being sued for poor work." Mike rattled off, ignoring the surprised look that his boss shot him.

"Right... Okay, how did you know that? Jessica only gave me the case a few minutes ago." The look Harvey gave was full of suspicion, vanishing only long enough to nod a greeting to Donna before it returned.

"He lives above his shop, three blocks from my apartment building. He's an old man who doesn't have a lot of customers. I take my suits to him." Mike's tone was casual, but the kid was rarely casual about people so Donna made a point to slip her headset on and listen in to the conversation.

"Okay. Point is you need to get down there and take a statement from him, find out the name of the person suing him... Now, what are you doing?" Harvey was starting to get annoyed, since Mike didn't appear to be paying any attention but was writing down several things on a paper at rapid speed.

"I already have that information, Harvey. I recommended to him that he bring his case to Jessica. It's bogus but the opponent, Lyle Merks, is a jerk and isn't above lying on the stand. Karl needed the best. I've done most of the research already, since he told me about it last week. What?"

"Never mind."

The two spent nearly three hours enclosed in the office, working out the details of the pro bono case, and by the end, Harvey was certain that will all the information that Mike had, it would be a fairly easy win. He frowned a bit as Mike left his office, being immediately stopped by Donna, wondering exactly how he had managed to get all that information so quickly.

* * *

><p>"So, Mike, honey." Donna purred, causing the blond to give her a wary look. "What happened to you?"<p>

"What do you mean, Donna?" Mike shifted a bit, never comfortable when Donna was acting overly nice. "I've been on my best behavior."

"I know. I'm talking about that bruise on your neck. You did a good job covering it up, but you can still see it."

Immediately, Mike's hand came up and he adjusted his collar and tie, hiding the mark. "Better?" When the redhead nodded, Mike shrugged. "I live in a bad part of town. Things happen." He tried to play it off.

"Puppy." There was a warning in that single word. It was plain that she was not going to accept that answer.

Mike scowled, surprising Donna. "Honestly? It's really nothing, one of the kids in my neighborhood got into some trouble and I helped him out. Nothing special. Leave it alone, please?"

One eyebrow raised slightly at Mike's tone, one that was rarely used and never with her. It was closed, not letting an inch of emotion out. To be honest, Donna respected the fact that Mike would talk to her that way, while being annoyed by it at the same time. "Mike, I don't know whether to smack you or give you a treat."

"How about you just be mad at me today and we call it even?" His reply was swift. "It's not my place to talk about, Donna. It's private." His tone was softer, more familiar.

Donna frowned and made a noncommittal noise that Mike took as a dismissal. Watching him head for his desk, she made a mental note to bully Harvey into asking Mike later.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mike doing nearly all of the legwork ahead of time, Harvey closed the case before the week was out. This meant that Jessica and Harvey were both happy, the client was happy, and that Mike had the weekend mostly free. Given that a free weekend was almost as unlikely as Mike winning the lottery, especially since he never played, he was planning on making use of every available minute.<p>

Mike practically flew out of the building once Harvey gave him permission to leave, electing a small smile from his boss. When Harvey turned, planning on collecting his own things he was startled to find Donna blocking his way, arms crossed and a frown marring her lovely features. "Why such a dark look, Donna?

"You didn't say anything to him.".

"What was I supposed to say?" Harvey was genuinely confused. "He hasn't screwed up in a while."

"Not the point." She replied instantly. "Did you honestly not notice anything? He's been practically living in you office all week." When all she got in reply was a blank look, she rolled her eyes and continued. "You didn't see the bruises on his neck, or the fact that he hardly ate anything all week?"

"Mike had bruises?" That made Harvey scowl. No one was allowed to mistreat his associate. Harvey was very protective over the things he considered his, and Mike was in the same class as his brother, although less annoying.

"On his neck. I noticed them Monday." Donna explained. "I asked him and he gave me an excuse and told me it was private. He stood up to me, so it must have been serious."

"I'll pin him down about it Monday, Donna." Harvey promised, hiding his shock at the puppy defending himself to Donna.

"You better, Harvey, or I'll take matters into my own hands." Donna had her own plans for the weekend, all of them revolving around Mike and the charity that he was apparently running all on his own.


	3. Saturday

I love my best friend. She is my rock in all things. Thanks Jen.

Also due to her fantastic kindness, I have a computer to work on this with. It all goes well, my computer should be back to me in a couple of days, maybe Wednesday at the latest. Then regular updates again.

It is quite possible that I spent too much time looking into this chapter. Herbs and spices, meat and such. I hope it was worth the wait.

Hollowgirl17, who was SO excited about Mike's weekend, this is all for you.

* * *

><p>Mike loved Saturday above all other days. It wasn't because there was always a good baseball game on, but that did help, or because bars had better drinks or clubs and good music. No, Mike loved Saturday because that was the day of the Farmer's Market that was in Central Park every day of spring through fall. Not only did it mean he actually saw sunshine, but he was able to get the very best ingriedents for Sunday cooking.<p>

Every vendor knew Mike by name because, Mike was a _very_ good customer. His gran had been the same way. They hid the best fruits and vegtables, choice cuts of meat, and the freshest herbs for him solely because Mike never tried for a bargain. He always knew exactly what he needed and what it was worth. It was simply good business on their part to keep such a good customer happy.

To the young associate, the market was a trip back to his childhood, spending time with his gran and learning about something that did so much good for other people. While he rarely had time to spend the full day there, a coffee bribe for Donna went a long way in making sure he was always covered at work when he arrived late.

* * *

><p>Mike arrived at the park at seven in the morning, wearing dark jeans and a faded shirt, with a very silly looking wooden crate hanging by his side thanks to the thick leather strap slung over his shoulder. It was a little known fact, that fresh food needed to be treaded in a different way. Fruits were always more delicate, herbs easily crushed and their flavor ruined, and meat tainted. Mike's crate, had wooden dividers that kept everything separate.<p>

As always, Mike's first stop was a small little stand that was right on the edge of the market. It was by far his favorite stall. The woman that ran it specialized in herbs, she had told him once that she grew them on the roof of her apartment building, using a special mixture of dirt that she sswore by. Mike never could argue with her as the results were obvious. Her mint was crisp and the sage rich and powerful. Mike always bought those, but this week, he also bought her completely out of parsley, time, basil, rosemary and nutmeg, the last was for Donna.

This week's shopping was extra special as the secretary's birthday was next week and Mike wanted to make sure to give her something special. He learned from Harvey once, that Donna loved hot chocolate and not the store bought powder kind that nearly everyone used. She preferred a special mix of chocolate, nugmeg and cinammon. So Mike was going to make her some, along with his gran's infamous fudge.

Moving along the rows of stalls, he bought several vegetables for a stew for Martha, his next door neighbor, small choice pieces of sausage and more vegtables for a stir fry for Karl, chicken, beef, rice and potatoes so that Christina and Leila could eat well for the week, sugar and cinammon for Donna and his gran, more meat, mostly beef and more potatoes for some of the people that lived on the streets near his apartment and several bits of pork, ham and bacon, along with nearly four dozen eggs for the people at the soup kitchen. Mike wasn't able to work there all day on Sunday but he was always there for their breakfast lunch and knew that the food always ran out before the people did, so he made a habit of cooking up extra so that more people could eat.

His last stop was at a rather large stall that sold various cheeses, which he reasoned he could use in nearly everything he planned to cook for the week. Crate completely full and loaded just so, he was about to leave when several voices called out to him.

* * *

><p>Harvey never came to the Farmer's Market. Usually his groceries were delivered to his apartment, but the woman that did his shopping was home with a sick child so Harvey found himself standing in the middle of a croud of shouting people, vendors and running children, completely disgusted with the start of his day.<p>

Since he never came he had no idea where anything was, and spent a large amount of time wandering around, trying to orient himself with the place. Once that was taken care of, took his time choosing what he wanted, being nearly, but not quite, as fanatical about his ingredients as Mike. The vendors actually made his job a bit easier, pointing out the benefits and drawbacks of their wares with more openness than Harvey expected, until he realized that people would buy their items dispite some of the drawbacks simply because they were fresh. In New York, fresh food was insanely popular which was why the market did so well that he was able to be open once a week.

He had nearly gotten everything he felt he needed, when he heard a group of voices calling out a familiar name. Completely sure that it was not possible for his associate to be anywhere but at home, in his ratty apartment, sleeping at nine on a Saturday, he ignored it, until he heard that unmistakable voice answer. Turning slightly, he watched, equal parts surprise, shock and trepidation, as a group of what looked like a small gang crowded around his associate.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Mike!"<p>

"Heyyy, it's Mike."

For his part, Mike only smiled at the slightly dangerous looking group and was crowding around him. "Hi fellas. Did you need something?" He teasingly pushed his way out of the group so that nothing would happen to the food, but kept his easy smile. "Don't tell me Ryan's in trouble again."

"Naw, but we do owe for that." One, a rather goofy looking man with crooked teeth, pushed another one slightly. "Ryan's good now, arencha?"

Ryan, who looked a bit older and cleaner, shrugged, looking sheepish for a minute before scowling. "That wasn't too smart Mike, jumping in the middle like that." He pushed the first man back, "Don't shove me, Bruce."

"Take it easy," Mike soothed. "If you guys knock over one of the stands I'm making all of you help clean up the mess." The small group stilled a bit. "Ryan, I was fine. All they wanted was the money you borrowed. They only shoved me around a little, besides, they knew me and I knew them. It was a professional thing." A casual shrug. "Just, don't do it again, I got razzed at work for the marks. You need help you come ask me."

A shorter man shook his dark head, crooked glassing glinting in the sunlight. "Why'd ya do it, Mike? Ryan shoulda know better than to borrow from sharks like that."

"Do you know why he did, David?" Mike spoke easily, smile still in place. "Because his sister needed medicine. You all know Amy, and don't even try to lie and say that you don't love her as much as he does." His grin grew at the quiet shuffling and muttering. "So, Ryan heled Amy and I helped Ryan. You all know that's what I do."

The last one of the group, by far the most dangerous looking, slug an arm over Mike's shoulder, smirking at the other three. "That's what I tol' them. Yer granny, bless her heart, was always doin' nice stuff fer me maw. Now yer takin' care o' my boys. Yer a good man, Mike, and if'n that little weasel guy bothers ya again, ya come to us, we'll have yer back. We take care o' what we owe."

Mike laughed, squirming out the the half embrace. "Thanks, Paul. I'm good. Look guys, I have a lot to do so I have to get home. Paul, take your mom to see gran alright, she'd love a visit. Now, go on. Get out of here and stay out of trouble for one day, alright?"

Laughter, teasing and half heard remarks were his answer as each of the four clapped Mike on the shoulder or back before moving out of the market.

* * *

><p>Harvey had seen many things in his live that amazed him, and with Donna as his assistant, little surprised him anymore. But, the sight of Mike, laughing and apparently being treated as a person of respect to a group of thugs, definately surprised him. He had been convinced when he saw the group around him, that he would be once again saving Mike from some kind of trouble. Hearing, and Harvey made certain that he had been close enough to hear, not that any of them were very quiet, Mike call them by name, and be familiar enough with that kind of person make Harvey a bit angry. Didn't Mike know how<em> stupid<em> it was to get involved with that kind of person? Look at the disaster with Trevor, that incident had the posibility to actually get Mike_ killed_, and yet here he was, doing it all over again.

The conversation had stopped Harvey's thoughts dead in their tracks. Hearing how Mike recieved the bruises Donna had mentioned, apparently doingthing things like this regularly enough to be _known_ for it, and the fact that apparently a 'weasel' was bothering Mike, left him a lot to think about.


	4. Sunday

The second part is Mike's weekend. This is dedicated to Hollowgirl17, who was so excited about this part. I hope it is what you wanted

This was really fun to write. I used to volunteer at soup kitchens before I started working so much, but it was always a wonderful feeling to help people. I hope that I am expressing that properly

I cannot apologize enough for the long waitand I want to thank everyone for being so patient. This fandom has the best people in it. Thank you all for that. Now that I have my computer back, I should be updating regularly again.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning wasn't as rushed as Saturday was. Mike adored Saturday, moving and cooking, shopping and visiting with all the people that needed his help in some way, and catching up on all the chores of his own that were pushed back during the week. Saturday's were about Mike, always rushed from the moment he woke up until he passed out after finishing. Sunday, that was the day for everyone else.<p>

It started with an early morning visit to his gram, Mike bringing her cookies and treats and the two of them playing gin and discussing the fudge Mike was planning on making for Donna. Mike's gram, enjoyed hearing about Donna and Harvey, saying how much Harvey sounded like someone she knew in high school and how Donna sounded a lot like her. Mike never rushed his time with his gram. He, more than most, knew how precious time was, and how quickly everything could be ripped away. That was why, Mike visited her on Sunday, so that nothing, not even Harvey, could interrupt the time that he shared with her.

For her part, she always asked him questions, about work, his friends, the people that still stop by asking for 'Gram' and all the new people that Mike has adopted for his own. She adored hearing about Leila and Chris, and always knew exactly which stands at the market Mike visited based on how whatever treat he made her tasted.

It always felt like the easy part of Sunday flew by, no matter how early Mike made it to the nursing home. It was one of the few things, Louis withstanding, that Mike disliked about his job, the limited amount of time he was able to spend with his Gram. He loved her for never mentioning it, but it didn't ease his regret.

* * *

><p>The second part of Sunday started at eight thirty. That was what time the soup kitchen opened for breakfast and ran until just after two. Everyone that came there to eat at that time called it 'breakfast lunch'. The people that ran the kitchen were usually there because it was the easiest way to perform community service. Mike always went the extra mile, and spent a large amount of time making extra food so that everyone that came were able to eat. It was one of the few times that he actually paid money for those death trap cabs that were so abundant in New York. Mike didn't really like cabs, they were expensive and the drivers were usually mean, but it was much easier to transport boxes of breakfast foods in a cab than in a bike.<p>

The soup kitchen was extra packed today, Mike noticed that it always busier the closer it got to the end of the month. There were more families, children that were simply happy to eat while their parents looked away or ashamed that they needed the help. Mike always made a point to insure that those parents got a bit extra. He knew exactly how it worked. Those parents were the ones that went without so that their children could always eat. No one ever called Mike on his generosity, because really, none of them cared. They were there and did what they had to do and left as soon as they had their little papers signed by the woman in charge.

Caroline, was probably the only other person there that did the work for the people. She ran the entire kitchen, getting what she could from the state's money and running donation drives through local churches for the rest. Mike was her favorite person in the entire area. He was the only one that honestly cared about the people that came to the kitchen to eat. He never looked down on them, like all of her other workers, he talked to them, joked, asked questions, and went out if his way to make Caroline's life easier by bringing extra food. In her mind, the man could do no wrong, and the robust woman kept a motherly eye on him.

* * *

><p>Mike was always extra busy during the six hours he donated to the soup kitchen, and as such, never noticed what would be a very familiar head of flaming hair that was mixed into the crowd. Donna stood just to the side of the crowd, watching Mike carefully. He seemed very different here than he did at the office, more relaxed and confident. There was none of the tension that surrounded everything Mike tried to do, instead there was an easiness that Donna usually associated with Harvey. An overly relaxed feeling had replaced it, born from knowing exactly what you are doing. It was the first time that she really saw a glimpse of what Harvey saw in Mike during that interview. She liked Mike, it was hard not to like him, but she had never really seen the confidence that was needed to be a truly great lawyer.<p>

She was quietly considering this, along with the other things she had learned from Christina in her recent trips to the cafe when the larger woman announced to the rapidly diminishing crowd that the kitchen was out of food until they opened again for dinner at seven. She watched as the people slowly left and the workers gathered around the woman waving slips of paper and grumbling.

"I'm not signing anything until you finish your work!" The commanding tone and gesture surprised Donna, but had it's desired effect, as the five men went back to work.

"Relax, Caroline, you know I would have gotten it done." Mike's soft laugh and teasing tone made Donna smile.

"Don't I know it, but if they want their little papers signed they can do their own work." Caroline brushed her curly black hair out of her face to glare at the small group before shooting Mike a smile. "You do more than enough work around here."

"Not really." Mike's answer was casual enough to make Donna frown. "There's always more I could do..."

"Nonsense," A dismissive wave accompanied the words. "You go along now, I'll clean those up for you and have them dropped off at your place."

"You're my favorite!" Mike called back in reply, ducking behind a counter to put something away.

"I used to be a goddess, what happened to that one?" Caroline chuckled, before smacking a wooden spoon down on the counter next to one of the workers.

"Oh, I met a real one and I don't want to offend her. Trust me, she'd know." Mike's smile was still in place when he reappeared, wiping his hands on a towel. He dropped a kiss on the older woman's cheek when he passed. "See you next week."

Donna took a step to the side, closer to a display window. She didn't really want Mike to see her, because then she wouldn't learn anything. Normally, Mike was fairly open but whatever this was, soup kitchens and basically being a hero to his whole neighborhood, according to Christina, he was very closed about. Donna didn't like not knowing everything she could about her puppy, well anyone really, but Harvey, Mike and she were close. The worked closely and that meant Donna had as much right to Mike's secrets as she did to Harvey's, whether they agreed or not.

* * *

><p>Mike never noticed Donna lurking around behind him as he enjoyed the last part of his Sunday. He walked back to his apartment, enjoying the slightly cool weather of early September. Sunday night, like the rest of the day was devoted to others. That was when Mike went around passing out the food and supplies he had for the people in his care. Christina and Martha in his building were always first, then Karl down the street. Next, Mike walked nearly four blocks to deliver blankets and food to one of the homeless shelters, one that was woefully underfunded and that catered to the area surrounding Mike's building.<p>

* * *

><p>Donna followed Mike the entire time, noting how the strangest looking people would call out to him, making jokes or just to say thank you. Everyone has seen or heard the United Way commercials that say one person can make a difference. Rarely did anyone ever believe that just one person could change the lives of so many unfortunate people, but Donna was witnessing first hand that it was actually true. Suddenly, she saw Mike in a whole new light. All the caring that he gave to the clients, the same thing that Harvey regularly criticized him for, was helping a good number of people survive. It gave her puppy character in Donna's eyes, a bit of respect that very few people ever earned. It also helped explain why every time Harvey said something disparaging about Mike caring, that Mike's eyes darkened and he seemed to straighten slightly. He knew that caring for people wasn't a detriment to himself, because he did it nearly every day.<p>

Donna was just considering calling out to Mike, to ask him why he did it, when the blond stopped suddenly, standing still on the sidewalk facing an alley. Donna paused as well, ducking into a doorway, waiting.

"I know you're there, so just come out already." Mike's voice was slightly hard, and it bothered Donna to hear him sound so much like Harvey. While it worked for the older man, it sounded so wrong coming out of the mouth of Donna's puppy. For a minute, Donna was convinced that Mike had realized that she was following him, until she peeked around the edge of the door and noticed that Mike wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Clever boy." The voice that answered sounded a lot like Louis', nasally but with more intimidation in it than Louis could even dream of having.

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me, what do you want now?" Mike apparently wasn't concerned with how the man sounded, which impressed Donna even more.

When he exited the alley, Donna blinked. She knew what a shady man looked like, she knew what the dangerous ones, the crazy ones, and the power hungry looked like. This man appeared to have a little bit of all of them rolled into one. He wasn't as tall as Mike, or as fair, but he wasn't dark like Harvey. He looked oddly normal except for the eyes, which were shifty, and flicked all over the area before settling on Mike in a glare.

"Now, you know what I want. I want you to stop stealing my business. It's starting to irritate me, Mr. Ross. I don't like being irritated." Harsh brown eyes stared into Mike's blue ones.

"I'm not doing anything to your business. I'm doing the same thing that I've done for years, and my gram did before that. It hasn't changed for over fifty years and I'm not going to stop now just because you can't continue to rip people off that need help, Blake." Mike sounded just as angry as Blake did, something Donna had only heard once, during the mock trial when Mike nearly made Rachel cry.

"You see, your gram, she's a harmless old lady, no one expects her not to do kind things. She never went to the lengths you are. You're taking all of my clients." Blake's voice rose slightly. "Stick to you're own building Ross, and leave the streets to me."

"That sounds like a threat, Blake." Donna couldn't understand how calm Mike was, she was only listening and she was a bit unnerved.

"Of course it isn't." Blake lied. "I would never threaten such a prominent lawyer, that would be foolish. It was simply, good business advice. I know how much you care about your people and it would be devastating if there was a problem that you couldn't fix for them. You should leave it to a professional." Blake tipped the brown, flat hat toward Mike, before casually walking away.

Donna stayed where she was, even after Mike left, giving up following him for now. Knowing that someone was bothering her puppy, especially for doing charity, pissed Donna off. She didn't like it when anyone she was in charge of was messed with, and that meant she had to go get the big guns.


	5. Harvey, Donna, Carmen, and Mike

Hello everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, as I had originally planned to have this up last week with the rest of my updates.

On that note... I would like to explain something to you all. I work two jobs, watch my sister's kids, and take care of my father, so there are times that I am unable to write like I wish to. I am also fairly shy and it really took a lot for me to start posting my stories. Since this fandom is full of nice people, I never expected that the fact that I wasn't able to update to upset someone so badly. I recieved a message a few days ago telling me that if I'm unable to update every day, or every other day at the latest, that I have no right to post multi-chapter stories. Now, I don't mind of people don't like what I write, really. It's their opinion and they are more than welcome to it, I don't even mind them sharing it with me. That is the way it is when you write for any fandom but.. if it is really such a big deal that I can't update that quickly, then maybe I should just stick to the books I'm working on instead.

I apologize for that... It took me several days to decide whether or not to say anything about it... but.. it was recommended that I should. Again I'm very sorry, and I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p>The very last thing Harvey wanted was for his phone to ring at one in the morning. He was sleeping and didn't people know that you don't bother someone when they're sleeping? He ignored the incessant ringing twice but finally fumbled for it the third time. "What?" Rationally, he knew that it was very unprofessional, and not to mention rude to answer a phone that way, but at the moment he didn't care in the least.<p>

"Finally! It's about time you answered." Donna's voice didn't have the sleepy quality to it that Harvey's did. "We have to talk."

"Now?" Despite the question, he struggled out of the cocoon of luxurious warmth, and into a sitting position. "Why?"

He could hear the disapproval in her tone. "Harvey Specter, are you questioning me? Do you think that I would call you and wake you up for anything less than an emergency?"

"Of course not, Donna." Harvey soothed to the best of his ability, now more awake. "What is it?"

"It's Mike."

Those two words had Harvey's complete attention. "What about Mike?" He honestly hoped that the kid wasn't in trouble again. While it was Harvey's job to keep an eye on him, there were times that the lawyer wondered if Mike was incapable of staying away from problematic situations. Granted, he was also very confused. Surely, Donna would have told him about it yesterday at work if it had been that important.

"Do you know that there's someone harassing him?" Donna demanded, sounding irritated.

"I heard something about it." He admitted, wondering just how it was that Donna knew everything. "But I don't know much. I overheard some street gang talking to Mike at the Farmer's Market Saturday. They mentioned something about a weasel."

"An accurate description. His name is Jacob Blake and he's a loan shark. I most of my evening finding out whatever I could about him. Apparently, Mike's ruining his business."

"Mike's a loan shark?" Harvey didn't mean for the question to sound so incredulous but the thought would have been funny if Donna hadn't said it so seriously. "Not possible."

There was a huff, then. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, then I'll just handle it myself."

"I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with a loan shark, Donna." Harvey reasoned. "Explain this to me better. How is Mike ruining his business?" Both of them knew that Harvey was going to help, that was never an option.

"What do you know?" She demanded.

"All I know, is that Mike got into some kind of altercation with someone for one of the members of that gang I mentioned. Something about medicine for a little girl."

"And I know that Mike gives food, clothes and other things to the people of his neighborhood. He spent all morning at a soup kitchen, and..."

"He did what?" Harvey couldn't help but interrupt.

"Remember I told you about that cafe? The one with the wonderful soup? Well, my favorite waitress is Mike's downstairs neighbor. She told me that Mike gives her and her daughter food and blankets. Then, I watched while he handed out food, and according to the woman in charge, Mike's the only one that goes out of his way to help. I saw as he took food to several different people, then took a huge box of things to a homeless shelter."

"Did... you follow him?" Harvey wasn't sure which part shocked him more, the fact that Mike was apparently a one man charity or that his secretary moonlighted as a spy.

"Of course, how else was I supposed to learn anything?" Donna's tone was almost the one she reserved for Louis and his posse. "Anyway, after that, Mike stopped at at ally and called out this Blake guy. He threatened Mike, telling him that he needed to stick to his own building, and leave the streets to Blake. Mike... The puppy was snappy, Harvey. He didn't back down and actually told him that he was doing the exact same thing his grandmother had done and that he wasn't going to stop. I'm proud of him."

"Proud of him? How is that something to be proud of? Throwing yourself into a fight that could easily be avoided isn't smart." Harvey chided, thinking of Mike's safety first.

"Is that so?" Donna's voice grew cold. "Standing up for yourself, and refusing to be intimidated isn't something to be proud of? Doing what you can for people that are unable to help themselves isn't a good thing? Is that what you're telling me?"

"That's not what I meant, Donna." Harvey tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Well, fine then. Sorry to bother you so late, Harvey." Without giving him a chance to explain Donna hung up on him, leaving Harvey, wide awake and frowning at his didn't like the situation, Mike being threatened by a scumbag or Donna being angry enough about it to handle it herself. That simply wasn't the way she worked. Donna knew everything and made sure that if she wanted something done, that Harvey was the one to do it.

* * *

><p>Mike arrived at the office very early Tuesday morning. He wanted to leave Donna's present on her desk so that she could see it the moment she arrived. Mike would be worried about Donna if she wasn't Donna, the woman who knew and could do everything. She had given him some very odd looks yesterday, but had refused to answer him when he asked what the problem was.<p>

Mike reasoned that of everyone he knew, Donna was the one most capable of taking care of herself, but at the same time, he worried about her. Mike worried about all his friends, whether they were capable like Donna, overworked like Christina, confident like Harvey, or elderly like Martha. Mike, knew, better than most, that at some point everyone needed help, whether they asked for it or not. That was the main difference between Mike and his Gram. Mike would keep his eyes on the people he cared about and looked after, his gram though, she always waited for people to come to her. She believed that they had to realize that they needed the help. Mike though, he wanted to make sure that they were taken care of, or that he was ready to help if they might needed it.

Despite his concern, the blond was determined that Donna, who looked after him in her own way, had the best birthday that she could. It was, really, the only thing he could do for her. Starting with the delivery of the homemade hot chocolate. Mike had arranged everything so that Donna would receive her gifts sporadically the entire day. After carefully setting the cup down on her desk, Mike headed toward his cubical, a small smile on his face, content with his plans.

* * *

><p>Donna had originally thought that the steaming cup of the best smelling chocolate that was sitting on her desk, was a peace offering from Harvey, until she noticed that he hadn't arrived yet. She glared at the innocent cup, fully prepared to ignore it, as she was in no mood to accept bribes, especially today, and even more so after the phone call to Harvey. But, as she pushed the cup to the side, she noticed the piece of paper that had been attached to it. <em>'To Donna, I hope your birthday is everything a Goddess like you deserves. M'<em> Very little startled Donna, but she did a lot to keep her birthday a secret from the people at the office. Harvey knew, Jessica as well, but that was it. Now, she wanted to know exactly how her puppy had figured out such carefully hidden information. She sipped the drink, reveling in the perfect mixture of cinnamon and nutmeg, that made the chocolate seem that much richer. Now she would have to demand that he tell her where he bought it from because there was no way she was ever going to drink anything else.

Her surprises kept coming. By the time Harvey arrived, looking as perfect as ever, minus the slight scowl on his face, another gift had been left for her. Ignoring Harvey, because perfect hot chocolate or not she was still mad at him, she took her time opening the small box, looking at the small bundle of fudge in delight. She pulled the small note out of the box, reading it as she toyed with the brilliant yellow ribbon, her favorite color. _'Consider this my small way of saying thank you for everything you have done for me. M'_ She popped a piece in her mouth, astonished by the way it practically melted in her mouth. "My god... where did that boy get this?"

Harvey accepting the snubbing as his due after the early morning phone call, but couldn't help but wonder who was sending Donna gifts. "Where did who get it?" He reached for a piece only to have her bat at his hand.

"Who said you could have one?" She rolled her eyes, in a much better mood now, but allowed him to take one. "To answer your question, I was talking about Mike."

Harvey raised an eyebrow, wondering how Mike knew that Donna adored fudge and bit into the desert, surprised at the taste. "He probably had his grandmother make them." It was a reasonable idea, since it tasted like something someone would get from their older relatives.

"It doesn't matter." Donna replied sharply, reminding Harvey that he was still in trouble despite the good mood. "He gave me presents on my birthday."

Harvey blinked, his surprise hidden from Donna thanks to another piece of fudge. "Well, good. You need more people to spoil you on your day." He was rapidly thinking of a way to keep from his fantastic secretary that he had forgotten. Not that she would be surprised, Harvey usually did forget, since he wasn't good with personal dates. Finding it in his best interest to make a quick getaway, Harvey went into his office to find a present.

Flowers arrived at lunch, peach colored roses, with what Donna swore later to be the best sandwich that she had ever eaten. Attached was yet another note, _'Peach is the color of friendship and gratitude, both of which I freely offer to you. M'_ Another cup of hot chocolate appeared mid-afternoon, but so far, Donna had not seen Mike even once. She knew he had been lent to Louis for the day, mostly because the slimy man had practically begged Harvey the day before.

* * *

><p>It was five, and so far, Harvey had sulked around his office most of the day, vanishing for lunch and returning in an equally sullen mood. He had a gift for Donna now, but he knew that, despite it being a very lovely bracelet, that she would still be angry with him for his words that morning. The fact that he couldn't even interrogate Mike about the situation didn't help his mood any.<p>

The phone call came through to Donna's desk at five twenty-seven. It was from Carson, the doorman, explaining that there was a woman downstairs waiting for Mike Ross and since he wasn't answering his phone, he was calling Donna to see if it was all right to allow the woman up. She was in the midst of considering it, when Harvey appeared at her desk, apparently, prepared to deliver her gift.

"Harvey, there is a woman downstairs waiting for Mike. He's not answering the phone at his desk, should I let her up?" She raised an eyebrow at the small package, but waited for a reply.

A frown. "Alright. It could be important."

After giving the all clear to Carson, Donna turned her attention to her boss. "So, what do you want?"

A long-suffering sigh, "Happy birthday." He offered the small box to her.

She smiled, opening the box and examining the silver bracelet. "It's pretty, thank you, Harvey." She slipped it onto her arm, making a point to admire it. While she loved jewelry, she found that Mike's gift was more touching, not that she was going to damage Harvey's ego by saying so aloud.

"Excuse me... but is Mike here?" The woman that asked was much older than Harvey, probably closer to to mid fifty. Her face was worn and tired, that of a woman who had lived a hard life. Chocolate eyes examined them both, as thin arms held a paper bag.

"He's in a meeting. I'm his boss, Harvey Specter. Can I help you with anything?" Harvey was well known as a jerk but his mother had instilled a great respect for the elderly.

The woman's face softened a bit, a slight smile creasing her dark face. "Can you deliver something to him for me? He asked me to bring this up here by six." She shifted the bag slightly. "It's for someone named Donna."

"I'm Donna." The redhead smiled politely, immediately interested in the contents of the bag.

"Oh, well, here, deary." The woman handed the bag over gently, "Be careful with it, it's fragile." A warmer smile passed over the worn face.

Harvey glanced from the bag to the woman. "And you are?"

"Oh... I'm Carmen Jackson. I own a little shop near Mike's apartment. He wanted something special for this young lady and I offered to deliver it." Almost warily, she extended her hand.

Harvey shook it, wondering what kind of shopkeeper delivered things personally since it was so much easier to have it done professionally, while Donna ignored them both in favor of opening the bag. She carefully unwrapped the small music box, made of delicate glass with an dainty ivy patter etched into the glass. After a minute of examining the beautiful object she opened it, finding another note accompanied by the light strains of Fur Elise. _'Just a small something. Gram told me many times that every woman should have a treasure box. I hope you enjoyed your birthday. M'_ She read the note twice before looking up at Carmen. "Oh.. where did he get this?" She was plainly touched, her soft tone surprised.

"My husband makes them. We sell things like this in our shop." The older woman explained. "It's not a very popular style, since crystal is prettier and sturdier. But, it's rather hard to come by."

Donna nodded, half in awe of the skilled work and half wondering if this was another of Mike's lost lambs. "Did he ask you to make this for me?"

"Not exactly." Here Carmen shifted, glancing from Donna to Harvey a few times. "He came in looking for something nice. My husband offered to make him whatever he wanted, since Mike is so kind to us."

Harvey had been listening quietly, looking at the box held so carefully in Donna's hands. "How so?"

Carmen bit her lower lip, white teeth stark against her dark complexion. "Mike brought my husband some medicine last month when he was sick, and ..." She shifted a bit, looking slightly ashamed. "He also paid for the doctor to stop by and check on him. Giving him that was the least we could do as thanks."

Harvey mulled over that bit of information while Donna insisted that it was the most beautiful thing she owned. Both were cool people, rarely caring about the feelings of strangers, but this woman meant something to Mike, who they both cared about, and neither could really say anything to embarrass her.

"Carmen! You made it!" Then Mike was there, giving the woman a warm hug and asking after her husband. He looked tired, as anyone would after spending nearly eleven hours at Louis' beck and call, but it seemed to be shoved aside, as he talked to her. It was Harvey's first glimpse into the side of Mike that he hid so well. He was still energetic, but he was calmer, more confident. Like he knew exactly what to say and what to do for this weary looking woman.

It didn't take long before Mike was staring at his boss, tilting his head in that slightly confused way he had. "Um... Harvey?" And gone was the confidence, and his skittish associate was back. "I'm going to walk Carmen downstairs and get her in a cab." A pause. "I'm finished with Louis' work... do you need anything?"

Mutely, the older man nodded, and after a nudge from Donna, who was still cradling her gift, he clarified. "Uh.. yes. Come to my office when you're finished." Abruptly, he turned and went back to his office.

Donna thanked Carmen again for delivering the music box, promising herself, as she watched Mike walk the older woman to the elevator, that she would thank her puppy the minute he came back.


End file.
